


五个纽扣

by songyilin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyilin/pseuds/songyilin
Summary: 原作者Thorinsmut的简介本来只是想写个可爱无比的Bofur/Bilbo小段子，最后却成了贯穿原著主要情节始终的六章长篇，以及他们之后的生活。故事中有色色，有悲伤，但最主要的是有很多很多甜蜜温柔。
Relationships: Bilbo - Relationship, Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Boffins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	五个纽扣

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647097) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 
  * A translation of [Five Buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647097) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 
  * A translation of [Five Buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647097) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 



> 原作者的Notes：  
> 最初发表于  
> http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/40374146928/five-buttons-masterpost  
> 欢迎读者对于文学上的批评。
> 
> 译者注：所有关于霍比特人原著节选的翻译，均选自上海人民出版社吴刚翻译的版本。

五个纽扣

译者注：所有关于霍比特人原著节选的翻译，均选自上海人民出版社吴刚翻译的版本。

五个纽扣

“大家脱下衣服，在河水中好好洗了个澡。河水又浅又清，河滩上都是石头。等他们在强烈而又温暖的太阳下把身子晒干之后，虽然身上还有些酸痛，肚子还有一点点饿，但精神都已经好多了。”  
——J.R.R.托尔金，《霍比特人》，第七章，奇怪的住所。  
“他什么也没说，但是可以看出来他很烦闷。”波佛小声说。大家正懒洋洋的在河边晒着太阳，旁边正晾着他们的衣服。阳光照在他们的皮肤上很舒服。他们很高兴终于能把身上的哥布林洞穴味儿给洗掉一点了。索林和德瓦林正在分享他们最后的一点烟叶，奇力在检查他的箭，其他人就懒洋洋地往河水里丢石头，或者在打盹儿。比尔博走到一边去整理他的衣服，好让衣服晒得均匀一点。  
“谁，你说啥呢？”朵力问道并且看向四周，其他人也是一副疑惑的表情。  
“额…比尔博啊。”波佛很惊讶别人都没发现，“他的闪亮亮的黄铜纽扣都掉光了。”  
所有人看向霍比特人的方向。他正在一丝不苟地拉直他的衣服，以免衣服被晒皱了。他正一边叹息着，一边用手拂过绿色背心的前襟。  
“他还有一个纽扣在上面呢。”巴林指出，“不过我明白你的意思。”  
“别都盯着看。”波佛警告道，大家又都快速看向别处。比尔博正慢悠悠地走回来了，有时会停下来跳过到处遍布的岩石。他身手不错。  
“他有……五个纽扣的吧？”波佛努力回忆着，“我在想我可以给他雕刻几个纽扣，不过这东西挺难做的，要花时间……”  
奇力用他的脚趾顶了顶菲力，他的哥哥微睁了一只眼睛，抬头看着他年轻的弟弟。  
“我们可以做一个纽扣给比尔博，你觉得呢？”奇力问，菲力点了点头，就闭上眼继续睡午觉了。  
“我们给他做一个。”奇力咧嘴笑着，自告奋勇道。  
“我大概还记得怎么做纽扣……”朵力一边沉思一边抚摸他短短的灰色胡须，“我以前会做很漂亮的编织型纽扣，我做一个。”  
“我做一个。”德瓦林粗哑的嗓音令人毫无防备地响起，所有人都好奇的注视着他，这个浑身刺青的矮人回避所有人的视线，继续抽着他的烟斗，假装自己刚才什么也没说。  
“那就这么定啦。”波佛微笑着，心想比尔博又可以把他的背心好好地合上了，他一定会很开心。他是在舒适的环境下长大的，可在这场冒险中他很少得到过什么享受。只是一些小小的纽扣就能让比尔博变得整洁起来，还能振奋他的情绪。波佛还记得在被哥布林攻击之前，小霍比特人看上去那么伤心并打算离开…不，他们不能再让他不开心了，大家手制的纽扣能让他真正感受到他是他们其中的一员，当然也不可能有人对此有任何异议，尤其是在他拼死冲向阿佐格之后…想到这儿波佛笑了，因为他刚弄明白了为什么德瓦林会主动说要给比尔博做一个纽扣。  
大家对做纽扣这事都不是特别着急，最后是德瓦林先穿上他的靴子（只是穿了靴子），走到卡尔岩下，他之前在那儿发现了一些座狼的骨头。他在那儿踩了那些骨头几脚，带回来几块骨头碎片，开始漫不经心地削着。朵力从欧力的羊毛衣的底部抽出来一些羊毛，开始缠绕并打结，把这些羊毛弄成型。偶尔他会咂咂嘴，把他弄得不好的羊毛结再解开。菲力和奇力走到一边把小石块摔在大岩石上，之后他们带回了几块漂亮的石头碎片，就开工了。这对年轻的兄弟膝盖挨着膝盖坐着，两个人都仔细小心地削磨着石头，偶尔交换一下石头碎片。波佛找到了一块浮木，这块木头中间非常坚硬，他开始将它切成小块。经验告诉他在得到一块完全不会产生裂痕的木头之前，他肯定会先弄坏一两块木头。  
等到他们都已经休息好了，也晒干了，索林的肋骨也已经确定没有断裂只是受了伤，他们就开始穿衣服，甘道夫继续带领他们前进。  
菲力、奇力和波佛会心一笑，因为他们看见了比尔博下意识地想去系好他的的背心纽扣，然后又垂下手，叹了一口气。  
他们在比翁家享受了美好的几天，虽然那些聪明至极的动物们得让人适应一会儿。他们都吃饱喝足了，并在大厅里美美的睡了一觉，总之在他们经历过各种事情之后总算能在一个安全的地方好好地歇息了。  
菲力和奇力两个人各自做的石头纽扣全都做坏了，所以他们只能再找新石头重新来。朵力已经重新开始很多次了，编织的羊毛纽扣很容易弄得不平整。德瓦林不让任何人看他用座狼骨做的纽扣，但只要他以为没有人看着他的时候，就偷偷地削刻那颗纽扣。不出波佛所料，他先做的两颗纽扣都做坏了，但是第三颗纽扣他做得很顺手。他选了另一块木头，这一块纹理更细腻，在他钻纽扣眼儿的时候不容易裂开。  
比尔博一直在和动物们聊天，探索花园。能再看见小霍比特人这么快乐真好，他在山峦间旅行时看上去非常想家。  
在他们即将离开的最后一晚，波佛和朵力坐在篝火旁，给他们的纽扣做最后的润色。波佛用了一点从蜡烛上取下的蜂蜡包裹好他的硬木纽扣，朵力正在用一层层的松树树脂把羊毛纽扣封好，让它变得光滑坚硬滚圆，这让波佛想起了他当矿工的时候，在琥珀里发现的珍宝。  
波佛举起他的纽扣，后面映着篝火的光。他非常自豪。这是一个很漂亮的红心硬木纽扣，圆圆的纽扣盘上有一个精致的边缘，两个纽扣孔均匀地分布在中间。  
奇力看见他们俩正在欣赏自己做的纽扣，也把他和菲力做的纽扣拿过来了。年轻的矮人浑身散发着自豪的光芒，坐在篝火前，递给波佛纽扣。那是个淡绿色的方形石头纽扣，边缘被磨得圆滑，两个纽扣孔呈对角线分布。兄弟俩花了很多时间，分工合作，把纽扣打磨成型，他们的努力得到了成果。波佛点头赞叹并将纽扣还给了他们。  
德瓦林走过来坐到了他们身边。  
“你的也做好了吗？”奇力问。这个沉默寡言的战士点了点头。  
“那咱们把比尔博叫到这儿来吧。”波佛咧嘴笑着，把他的笛子拿了出来。思索了一会儿，他开始演奏一首曲子，他确定自从霍比特人加入他们之后他从来没有吹过这首曲子。其他人奇怪地看着他，他朝他们眨了眨眼，穿着靴子的脚踏着节拍，然后大家的歌声响起。  
没过多久比尔博就蹑手蹑脚地走过来坐在附近，眼睛睁得大大的，听着他们唱的每一句词。  
“次次都成功。”波佛一边冲着其他矮人笑一边说，然后打招呼叫比尔博坐在篝火圈旁。比尔博坐在了他们旁边的地上。  
“我们发现你的纽扣都掉了…”波佛开口了。比尔博有些害羞地笑出声，手抚过他的绿色背心。  
“哦，你知道的…”他说，“什么纽扣呀，手绢呀…都是些冒险时你应该学会丢弃的东西。”  
德瓦林已经开始对这种慢吞吞地话题展开不耐烦了，他抓过霍比特人的手，把自己的纽扣塞进他手里，然后就走开了。  
“这是什么？”比尔博看着那颗雕刻成桶形的骨头，把它翻转过来，看见了两个洞，眉毛惊讶地抬了起来。  
“是纽扣吗？”他惊讶地问。奇力和朵力也把他们的纽扣递给了比尔博，波佛也是。比尔博非常仔细地看着每一颗纽扣。  
“这是你们做的…”他的声音逐渐变小。  
“必须要让我们的飞贼开心啊。”波佛冲他微笑着，“我们不能再让你绝望到把自己扔到座狼前面了…”他调笑道。比尔博微笑着看着所有人，把这些纽扣捧在怀里。  
比尔博转向坐在附近的一只狗，“打扰一下，您能不能帮我拿些针线来？”他礼貌地问，那只狗马上跳起来跑远了。  
“我不知道我这辈子还能不能看习惯这种事了。”朵力摇着头说，然后去检查包裹，准备明早上路。  
比尔博一个个的欣赏他的新纽扣，波佛向他解释每个纽扣是怎么制作的。一会儿那只狗回来了，带来了针和粗黑的线。奇力去和索林，甘道夫，菲力和比翁探讨旅行计划了。  
波佛躺在篝火旁的地上，用笛子吹着一首安静的曲子，反正笛子已经被他拿出来了。比尔博脱下他的外衣和背心，决定了一下纽扣的顺序，然后把它们牢固的缝好。  
然后比尔博把背心穿上，纽扣系好，微笑着看着他圆圆的腹部，现在那里又被安稳的盖好了。  
“他们看上去不再匹配了…”波佛说，想着这样会不会让霍比特人烦恼，但比尔博只是笑得更开心了。  
“我觉得我更喜欢这样的。”他坦白说，“它们适合我…更适合现在的我，在冒险中的我。”  
“怎么说？”波佛很好奇。  
“嗯…”比尔博想了一会，整理思绪，“之前我的人生就像我的纽扣，都是普通的黄铜纽扣，从头到尾都是，每天都是同样的值得尊敬的人生…现在我永远不会知道接下来会发生什么…”他看着纽扣，从上往下指着一个一个的纽扣，“座狼，或者森林，石巨人，或者…”  
他戳着朵力的羊毛编制纽扣，“唔…不太清楚这个会是什么。”比尔博笑了一声，“管他呢，这些是我的朋友们为我做的，只这一点就让它们非常完美。” 【1】  
“你这么喜欢我很高兴。”波佛没料到他会给出这么有深意的答案。他把笛子抬至唇边准备再吹一曲。  
“不过我在想…”比尔博说，“你之前吹那首曲子是为了让我过来…你怎么知道我会过来？”  
“因为你总是会过来。”波佛咧嘴笑着，把笛子放低了一点，“你从来不唱歌，但是我们唱歌的时候你总是在旁边听着。”  
“这倒是真的…”比尔博说，有点尴尬，自嘲地笑了。  
“为什么你不唱歌？”波佛小声问，从他躺着的地方抬头看着霍比特人。  
“首先我不会歌词…”比尔博承认道，“我总是边听边学，不过很多歌你们都只唱一遍…而且…而且你们总会唱关于宝藏，深山和失去的家园的歌…这些都是我不熟悉的事情…”  
“霍比特人都唱关于什么的歌呢？”波佛问。  
“哦，大多都是很傻气的东西。”比尔博说，他也躺下来，两个人在篝火旁挨着躺下伸展躯体，“年轻人的恋爱，大丰收，或者炫耀祖先们的事迹…还有一些歌纯粹就是为了取笑人的。”  
“这样吧…”波佛用他的脚碰了碰比尔博的腿，又把笛子举到唇边，“你教我一首霍比特人的歌，我就教你一首矮人的歌，这个交易公平吧？”

【1】 根据作者在评论中的回答，朵力的羊毛纽扣指代蜘蛛和白色的蜘蛛网。

监狱内外  
Chapter Summary  
设定在密林/瑟兰迪尔的城堡。内容非常甜。  
Chapter notes  
最初发表于  
http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/39694097887/through-the-bars

“在与蜘蛛大战的第二天，比尔博和矮人们决定拼尽最后的力气，在饿死或渴死之前，再探一次出去的路。他们爬起身来，朝着以八票对五票被认定是小径的方向踉踉跄跄的前进，但是他们一直也没能发现自己是不是走对了。森林中一如既往的那种昏暗的白天又缓缓的蜕变成了漆黑的黑夜…”  
——J.R.R.托尔金，《霍比特人》第九章，乘桶而逃。

他们都竭尽所能蹒跚而行。波佛和毕佛一个人用一条胳膊搂着可怜的庞伯，之前他被蜘蛛折磨得最惨。德瓦林坚守自己的职责，他是矮人里唯一一个没有因为疼痛和饥饿而咕哝抱怨的，但是在伤疤和刺青下他的皮肤显得异常苍白。诺力一直在前面和德瓦林一起走，偶尔他们会伸手去稳住对方，但是并没有多少口头交流。欧音和葛罗音踉跄地走着，紧靠着彼此。朵力和欧力互相帮扶对方以及帮助巴林。至于菲力和奇力，自从他们逃脱了蜘蛛群之后就没有松开过彼此。就算菲力没有保护性的用胳膊搂着他的弟弟，奇力的手也一直紧攥着哥哥的衣服，就好像那是一条救生绳，失去索林的恐惧对他来说要比其他人都严重得多。  
只有比尔博是一个人在走的。他慢慢地在崎岖不平的路上走，微笑着并试图鼓舞人心，但是波佛发现他的眼睛空洞无光，他的脸非常憔悴，嘴唇因缺水而干裂…他可能是唯一躲过了蜘蛛毒液的人，但是他也好不了多少。现在这个霍比特人极度紧张，容易受惊，只要有一点点奇怪的动静他就恨不得立刻消失，他这样子有点让人不适应。  
最后巴林说他实在是走不动了急需休息，德瓦林就叫了停。大家都很感激，直接重重地原地坐下，只有比尔博还在站着，面向树林深处，耳朵竖着，手握着他小小的剑的剑柄。  
波佛稍稍把自己从庞伯和毕佛身边移开，靠在一棵树干上，这样就能轻松一点了。  
“比尔博…”他轻声叫道。霍比特人转向他，波佛招呼他过来。等比尔博站到他旁边时，波佛抓住他的胳膊猛地往下拉，如他所料，比尔博突然就整个人瘫在了地上。  
“波佛！”比尔博抱怨道，虚弱的挣扎，试图重新站起来，然后一条胳膊搂住他的肩膀试图安抚他。  
“你需要休息。”波佛说。  
“但是我必须…”  
“休息。”波佛打断他。比尔博勉强挣扎了几下就虚脱了。  
“谁在继续看守啊？”比尔博恳求似的问道  
“看那边。”波佛指向德瓦林和诺力的方向。他们正坐在一起，面向不同的方向，他们的眼睛慢慢的巡视着森林。  
“看那边…”他指着菲力和奇力，他们正背靠背坐着，也在看守着。巴林、朵力和欧力也非常警惕。  
“如果有情况，我们会大喊的。”他向比尔博保证，“你休息几分钟，精神会更敏锐的。”  
比尔博叹息着，把身体调整成尽量舒服的姿势，闭上了眼睛。波佛继续用胳膊搂着霍比特人瘦小的肩膀，不太确定他会不会中途突然又起来。比尔博闭上眼睛后不到一会儿，身体就完全放松了，整个人倚靠在波佛身上，几乎躺在矮人的胸膛上，他的呼吸在睡眠中变得缓慢。波佛笑了，轻轻地拍着霍比特人的后背。比尔博在睡梦中嗫嚅着一些胡话，他的胳膊紧紧地搂住波佛的腰。  
波佛感觉自己喉咙里好像有个硬块，他不知道怎么会这样的，而且他的肺部也好像在胸膛里紧紧地被束缚住了…比尔博又没有抓得他太紧。他强迫自己正常呼吸，不过没什么用。霍比特人看上去非常小，在睡梦中显得很年轻，乱糟糟的卷发铺在额头上…可是他救了他们多少次了？为了什么呢？为了和他们一起死在这片被诅咒的森林里吗…来自夏尔的勇敢的小小的比尔博，身上带着乱七八糟不相配的纽扣，在这场冒险中无以立足…他迫使自己的思绪不要再停留在这方面上。  
他第一次发现比尔博闻起来…不一样。当然他们闻起来都不怎么样，他们进入森林之后都没法洗澡。不过比尔博不像成年的矮人一样有奇特强烈的金属味道。比尔博闻起来更像…波佛稍稍靠近了一点，深深的闻了一下…他闭上眼睛，突然觉得自己走在阳光下的青青旷野上，他几乎笑出声来。他相信成年的霍比特人身上是带着淡淡的新割下来的牧草的味道。  
德瓦林让自己又站起来，看着矮人们，所有人轻轻地叹气，因为他们知道德瓦林要让他们继续走了。  
波佛着急地挥着他空闲的一只手，做着“不要”和“睡觉”的手势，并指着比尔博，恳求再给一点时间。  
德瓦林的眉头紧皱，巴林朝着他的弟弟摇了摇头。  
“他说的有道理。”雪白头发的矮人轻声说，“比尔博一晚上都忙得焦头烂额，一个人忙着救所有人。”德瓦林瞪着眼睛，但还是点头了。  
“再休息几分钟。”他低吼着，又坐下来了。波佛放心地叹息一声，慢慢地拍着比尔博的后背。霍比特人睡觉的时候会微笑。波佛又觉得自己的肺部被胸膛紧紧的束缚住了。  
当然不可能休息太长。就算是巴林也不能让德瓦林拖延太长。等坚定不移的战士再次站起来终止休息时，波佛轻轻摇晃比尔博的肩膀，霍比特人咕哝着“别”，蜷缩着靠得更近了。  
“我们得继续走了。”他催促着，把比尔博推开，比尔博迷迷糊糊的醒了。波佛疲倦地站起来，帮忙把比尔博拉起来，因为毕竟是他先把比尔博拉到地上去的。  
“我没想睡着的。”比尔博伸着懒腰，揉着眼睛。波佛帮忙把毕佛拉起来，然后两个人合力把庞伯拉起来，其他矮人也开始帮忙让彼此站起来。等德瓦林看见他们都准备好了，就转身继续引领他们走向永远看不见尽头的森林。  
比尔博尽管还是精神紧张地巡视，但是确实看上去好多了，这让波佛放心了一点。  
等到黑夜笼罩，他们被木精灵捉住了。他们都已经过于疲惫了，根本无力反抗。波佛笑了，因为他们只有十二个人被蒙上了眼睛并被捉住。他用眼角的余光瞧见了，比尔博在周围的灯火被点亮之前就突然消失不见了。这个飞贼在无人发觉的情况下成功逃脱了。  
等到这些精灵被揍了，他们一定不知道是谁搞的鬼。

“然后，他（瑟兰迪尔）就命令将每个矮人都关进单独的牢房，给它们食物和饮水，但严禁他们走出牢门一步…”  
——J.R.R.托尔金，《霍比特人》第九章，乘桶而逃。

比尔博可能永远不会忘记菲力和奇力被精灵们强行分开时发出的尖叫声。大家都太过疲劳了没法反抗，但是当木精灵把他们强行拉开的时候，还是激起了两兄弟心里被压抑的情绪。  
令人惊讶的是，发出尖叫声的人是菲力。不过两个人都像野兽一样在反抗。菲力甚至不知怎的，跳的如此之高，用完美的头槌砸中了精灵队长的鼻子，还挣扎着穿过了半个大厅的距离试图回到奇力身边，尖叫着有谁敢碰他的弟弟他就把所有人都杀光，直到震惊的守卫们把他给放倒在地上了。  
奇力在被拖走的时候没发出任何声音，不过他恐惧的深色眼睛一直紧盯着他哥哥的脸。  
德瓦林咆哮着叫他们放手，但是没人注意他在说什么。  
比尔博大概花了两周才摸清了所有矮人监狱的位置，精灵们故意将他们分散开关在了各个地方。他最先找到了菲力和奇力，因为在大厅的一场大闹，他们变成了精灵们最常谈起的话题，于是比尔博很容易就推断出了他们的位置。菲力非常满意地听说那个被他砸了鼻子的女精灵队长对他的战斗技巧印象深刻…他让比尔博一遍又一遍地重复那个女精灵队长是怎么和其他守卫描述的，那精灵队长说如果菲力和奇力是在健康的情况下还全副武装，她可不要被他俩夹在中间。  
因为比尔博能帮他们传递消息，两兄弟的精神活跃了起来。不过比尔博完全搞不懂这两兄弟传递的信息是什么意思。“三只麻雀和一个苹果。”这就是奇力让他传达的话，然后菲力听到后就会大笑，让比尔博传回去“一双靴子里的一个硬币”…比尔博猜测这是两兄弟发明的某种暗号，但这对于缓解他的寂寞没什么帮助…他现在孤单地在精灵王的宫殿里隐形穿梭，传递着他甚至无法理解的信息…而且他也不能把时间都浪费在帮他俩传消息上，虽然他们很想让他这么做。他还必须要找到其他所有矮人，尽量离守卫远远地，给自己偷一些残羹剩饭，找到一些比较安全的地方睡几个小时，而且要竭尽所能，找到让大家都逃出去的出路。  
波佛是他最后一个找到的矮人。等他往监狱里面看，看到了那个戴着奇特帽子的矮人，他的心激动的跳了一下。波佛正靠在他的简陋小床上，沮丧又消沉地盯着天花板。  
“波佛。”他确定了周围没有守卫，便悄声细语地叫，但非常激动，“波佛，是我！”  
波佛稍微看了看四周，然后就摇摇头，揉着他的额头…他看上去非常伤心…  
“波佛！”比尔博悄声叫了一遍，这回显得有些急躁，“我是比尔博，我在门边，快来跟我说话！”  
波佛突然坐起来，眼睛紧盯着门，他的嘴说了什么，但是他没有发出声音…然后他猛地一下冲过来，紧贴着监狱的门，他的脸凑近了监狱门上部的栏杆。  
“比尔博。”他用粗哑的嗓音耳语，他的眼神飞快掠过空气，寻找一个隐形的人。“比尔博，真的是你吗？”  
“是。”比尔博小声说，波佛尽最大可能将自己粗大的手伸出栏杆外，试图去抓住什么，比尔博握住他的手。穿过监狱的栅栏，波佛攥住霍比特人的小手，手指互相环绕，他粗糙的有些结茧的手温柔的握着霍比特人的手…矮人深深地，颤抖地吸了口气，闭了下眼，再睁开来，茫然的注视着外面的走廊，然后脸上露出带着酒窝的笑容。  
“你还过的好吗？”波佛问，“你找到足够的食物了吗？你找到可以睡觉的地方了吗？你的纽扣都还在吗？”  
“我…我…啊，是的，所有的答案都是是的。”比尔博有点被问蒙了，因为没有其他矮人问过他过得怎么样，他们只是问了他们的家人还好吗，以及他多久能把他们救出去。  
“好。”波佛笑着，眼角露出皱纹。  
“我已经找到其他人了。”比尔博主动说，“大家都还好…不过庞伯说他的食物不太够…我昨天给他偷了一块派…我也无法和毕佛交流，不过他看上去…还不错？精灵们对待他就和对其他矮人一样。”  
“哦，那我就放心了。”波佛说，他这时才轻轻地放开了比尔博的手。“好了，告诉我，飞贼，你最近在做什么…这里无聊死了，而且每次我问他们能不能把我的笛子还给我，他们总是说‘再说吧’。”  
最后那天晚上比尔博一直靠在波佛的监狱门前坐着，而波佛也在另一边背靠着门坐着。比尔博一直小声給矮人讲他进入宫殿之后的所见所闻，只要有人从走廊那边过来了，他就发出一声警告性的嘘声…波佛给他讲了一个好玩的短故事，是有关一个孩子和奶酪的，弄得他必须要咬住自己的手才能不乐出声来。他自从来这里之后就没大声笑过了，能再笑出来感觉真好。  
在他之后寻找能睡几小时的地方时，他不觉得很寂寞了。想找回波佛的笛子很简单…只需要比尔博眼观八方…等到没人注意的时候就把笛子偷出来，笛子和其他矮人的物品都放在一个地方，然后把笛子放在给波佛送晚餐的餐盘里。  
守卫们都知道波佛一直想要他的笛子回来，他们就以为是队长已经决定了那笛子是安全的。  
能吹几首曲子就能使波佛精神振奋了，就像给菲力和奇力传递匪夷所思的讯息也能让他们开心一样，偶尔能给庞伯多带一些食物也能使他高兴，但是其他矮人就没那么容易高兴起来了。他们一直着急地问他有没有逃脱计划。所有人听到他已经找到索林了都很高兴，尤其菲力和奇力，不过德瓦林低吼着告诉他现在没有任何理由拖延他们的逃跑行动了。  
比尔博与波佛待着的时间要比其他人的都长…波佛总能让他在开始绝望的时候宽慰他，无论是吹一首曲子，还是讲个好笑的故事…或者只是坚定地告诉比尔博他肯定能想出办法的，鼓励他尽可能继续探索宫殿。  
一直戴着戒指隐形，使比尔博身心俱疲，他开始感觉自己的面容即将消失，身体即将消失，就好像他将不复存在这世间…这点波佛也能让他感觉好一点，在他去看波佛的时候他总会从栅栏里伸出手触碰比尔博的手，就是这点接触就能提醒比尔博他还是真真实实存在的。如果没有波佛，他可能还没想出逃跑计划，就早已绝望崩溃了。  
等他终于成功把钥匙偷到手了，波佛是他释放的第一个矮人。波佛摸索着出了他的小监牢，寻找他。  
“比尔博…”他耳语道，比尔博碰了他的手。矮人抓住她的手，顺着胳膊，摸索着把手放到了霍比特人的肩膀上，然后轻轻地把他抱在怀里。  
他很…温暖…这是比尔博第一个闪过的念头，他的手有自主意识似的环住了结实的矮人，他发现自己把脸埋进了波佛的肩膀里…太长了…太长时间一直孤单和隐形。波佛的衣服有些粗糙扎人，但是他的手臂很温柔，不过比尔博能感觉到他手臂上岩石般坚硬的矿工的肌肉…而他闻起来像…嗯，他闻起来像矮人…像温热的金属和富饶的泥土。  
最后波佛终于深吸一口气，把比尔博轻轻推开，朝他笑着，好像他真的能看见比尔博一样，迟疑地将手放在比尔博的头顶上，揉乱他的头发。  
“咱们把其他人救出来吧。”他小声说，比尔博拉着他的手穿过宫殿，到达下一个最近的监狱。如果他们的手指不知怎么十指相交了…好吧…有谁会盯着看吗？

阳台  
chapter summary  
波佛和比尔博在长湖镇的阳台上抽烟和拥抱。非常甜。  
Chapter notes  
最初发表于  
http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/39955193605/the-balcony

“他们都以最令人愉快和满意的方式得到了医治和款待。索林和伙伴们被请进一所大房子居住，船只和桨手被安排在门外随时听候差遣。人们坐在他们门外整日唱着歌，只要有哪个矮人哪怕仅仅在窗口露出鼻子，就会招来阵阵的欢呼。”  
——J.R.R.托尔金，《霍比特人》，第十章，热情的欢迎。

长湖镇的镇民分给远征队的房子有个大阳台，波佛和比尔博在上面一起静静地抽烟…他们尽量坐低身子，保持安静，以免兴奋的人群发现了他们，又唱起了关于黄金的歌。唯一能暴露他们位置的，是偶尔从他们坐着的角落里缓缓飘过来的烟圈。  
波佛再次试图吐个烟圈，但还是完全没成功。比尔博紧紧地偎在他身边，使劲压抑着大笑，浑身颤抖，眼睛闪亮。  
“像这样…”他轻声说，又演示了一遍，飞快地吞云吐雾，一个完美的烟圈便飘了出来。波佛只是一边笑着一边吸着烟斗。长湖镇的烟叶真的很好，至少他是这么想的。比尔博有叹息着提到过叫“老托比”的烟叶，不过在波佛开玩笑地试图把他的烟斗拿走，保护他不要受到次等货的侵害时，他还是拼命地在反抗了。  
“或许我就是没这个天赋吧。”波佛耸了耸肩，比尔博把他的头放在矮人的胸膛上，抬头看着清澈的秋日天空。  
“你只是需要练习。”比尔博轻声说，又吐出一个烟圈，“我花了好几年才学会这个…”  
波佛友爱地捏了捏霍比特人，心想如果可以花几年的时间，只是学一个像吐烟圈这样的休闲技巧，那会是怎样的生活…或许是等他们夺回了孤山之后他可以拥有的生活吧…不过他决定不提这方面的事。只要提起了有关孤山的事，比尔博就会看上紧张到惶恐，他甚至不肯待在房子那头更加舒适隐蔽的阳台上，因为那里正好可以眺望孤山。  
哦，比尔博。波佛微笑着低头看着霍比特人一头卷发。他花了好几天时间才习惯再次被人看见，还要丢掉以前悄悄观察每个人的位置，并偷偷溜走的习惯。他穿着他的新蓝色外衣，看上去非常漂亮，而让波佛欣喜异常的是，那件衣服送给他的第二天，霍比特人就把上面崭新闪亮的纽扣都换成了远征队送给他的不搭调的纽扣，从波佛的木质纽扣开始，到他最初唯一剩下的那颗黄铜纽扣——现在它已有些黯淡生锈了。  
远征队没有任何人谈论过有关波佛和比尔博的事，没有谈论过他们是怎样的亲密无间，以及几乎总是有身体接触…不过同样，也从没人谈论过菲力和奇力，这两人如果不是和索林一起在镇里大摇大摆地行动，就好像孤山已经被夺回来，史矛革已经被切成碎片了，就是成天紧紧的黏在一起，就好像世界末日马上就要来了。就算波佛和比尔博自己也什么也没有说，这事就是这么自然的…发生了。在暂时寄居的住所里选房间时，他们就直接把东西都放在一间房里了…他们吃饭时也坐在一起，一个人的胳膊总是不自觉的就和另一个人的缠上了…睡觉时他们搂在一起，尽管床其实并不小，天气也并没那么冷…等他们需要抽烟时，好吧，又是这样，在秋日的阳光下依偎在一起。  
波佛很确定，他这辈子就没这么幸福过，就算他最终空手而归，但却有比尔博陪在身旁，他也会觉得他比其他人都富有…倒不是说他不想要他应得的那份孤山的报酬了！哦，孤山！他一想到，那黄金就在他眼前闪烁。  
“你在想什么？”比尔博问，他抽完了烟，磕掉烟斗里的烟灰，然后又回去坐着，挨着波佛。  
“哦，没什么…在想未来…”波佛含糊的说，他不想谈起孤山和史矛革的事，导致霍比特人情绪衰落。他不再觉得把比尔博吓晕过去有多好玩了…他已经有点后悔第一次见面的时候他就吓晕过他一次，不过他还从没见过可以只被想象力的力量给吓晕过去的人…不过，现在想想，他已经历了这么多事，比尔博可能已经很坚强大胆了，他不会再晕过去了。  
“我也是。”比尔博朝着他微笑，露出酒窝，眼睛闪亮，显然他脑子里想的未来和史矛革没半点关系。  
比尔博开始漫不经心的再装满烟斗：“我在想…你多大年纪了，波佛？”  
“四十…”波佛想了想，确保他说的数字是准确的，“七？过了这个春天就是…一百四十七岁…你呢，飞贼？”  
“五十一。”比尔博答道，波佛想抑制住自己因为惊讶而跳起的动作，但他没怎么成功。他早知道霍比特人不会像矮人一样长寿，但他听见五十岁还是觉得是个小孩子，这改变不了。  
“不是那样的！”比尔博轻声的抗议道，“作为一个霍比特人，我已经是个中年人了！”  
“我知道，我知道。”波佛安慰他，“我只是总觉得你和我是一样的年纪，就这样，我确实有点惊讶。”  
“但我不是和你年纪一样。”比尔博从矮人身上坐直了身体，以便看着波佛的眼睛，“我既比你年轻，又比你老…”他开始紧张的拉直波佛的衣服，他灵活的手抚平每个折痕，他的眼睛在他说话的时候非常悲伤。  
“你还能再活一百年…但我只能再活五十年了，幸运的话，再活六十年…”他盯着波佛的眼睛，手放在矮人宽阔的胸膛上。“我的余生都可以和你在一起，但是我给不了你相同的保证。”  
波佛觉得他的肺可能永远不会好了，好像有只巨大的铁掌把他的肺紧紧的抓在了一起。他有期望过…哦，他真的有期望过…但是终于知道了比尔博的情感…  
比尔博突然脸红成了亮粉色，放开了波佛的衣服，“呃…我是说…如果你愿意的话…”他飞快转过身，试图用颤抖的手点燃烟斗，“…拜托把我说的话忘了吧…”他嘴里叼着烟斗，咕哝着，他猛烈的吸着烟斗，但是根本没效果。  
波佛的胳膊环住霍比特人，把他再次拉近，他紧抱着他，但不敢抱太紧，他需要他紧紧地挨着，但又不忍伤到他。他把脸埋在柔软的卷发里，那里总有一股新割下来的牧草的味道，他现在总是去寻找这气味了。  
“我更想和你一起过五十年，而不愿和其他人一起过一百五十年。”他忍着喉咙里的那个硬块，低吼出声。他感觉到霍比特人的身体放松了，比尔博转过身，把脸埋在矮人的脖子里，他的胳膊也紧紧地环住他。  
他们在阳光下依偎在一起，烟斗暂时完全被忘在一旁，此时言语再次成了虚无之物。波佛轻柔的抚摸他怀里霍比特人的后背和头发，美妙的，柔软的霍比特人…柔软，却绝不软弱。他已经可以想象，拥有了那份财宝的酬劳，他们俩一起像王子一样生活，在孤山建一个家，在夏尔也建一个家。比尔博会照顾他，确保他不愁温饱，干干净净，确保他们的房子一定要一尘不染，而他也会照顾好比尔博，为他写歌曲，确保霍比特人每天都开开心心，笑容满面，任何小事都不会烦扰到他。  
当索林和他的外甥们回到了房子里，正好经过了阳台下面时，他们听到了欢呼声和唱歌的声音。  
“…只剩几天收集必需品了。”这低沉的声音绝不会错，是索林在说话，“然后我们就要出发去孤山。我们必须在都灵之日赶到那里！”  
比尔博的身体立刻起了变化，之前在波佛怀里柔软的霍比特人立刻变得像木板一样僵硬。比尔博慢慢的从波佛的怀里抽出身来，转过身，打起精神，点燃烟斗。他还是靠在矮人身上，但是突然能感觉到他们之间好像有一条鸿沟。  
“孤山很美丽。”波佛尝试着开口，伸手抚摸着霍比特人紧张的肩膀，“我当时还是个小孩，不过我还记得壮丽的大厅，还有黄金，还有厨房，炉子大的你都能把一头公牛塞进去烤…巨大的熔炉永不熄灭，叮当之声永不绝…千只锤子发出的敲击声在矿坑里回响，很像雨声…等不及要让你看看了…”  
“我确定它一定很美丽，曾经也一定是。”比尔博说，他试图向波佛微笑，但是失败了，他的眼睛笼罩着恐惧，他再次转过身，“…让我担忧的是那条龙…”

原作者的尾注：  
眼尖的托尔金爱好者可能发现了，我决定把原著这部分比尔博患上的严重感冒删去。我也很想写一个关于宽慰病中的霍比特人的小段子，但是感觉上不太对。

在黄金山上（不可避免的污污的一章）

chapter summary  
直白露骨的性描写。在孤山里，在一堆黄金上。

Chapter notes  
最初发表于  
http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/40129868271/on-the-gold

比尔博和波佛疲倦地在财宝堆里寻找着…尤其是比尔博，他现在感觉在黑暗中，有千万斤重的冰冷的石头压在他身上。而波佛宽慰他的话，比如等到伊鲁柏重新整顿好了，火光亮起，矮人们到处忙碌，那一定会是非常美丽的景象，对他来说没起到多少安慰作用。  
被深山包围着，每天只能把又干又老的食物硬塞进肚子里，这让他非常想念自己舒适的袋底洞，以及阳光明媚的夏尔，这感觉比他所预想的更强烈。  
他们俩身处于一个广袤的财宝堆里，这还只是其中一部分，一些财宝都涌到了另一个房间里去了。比尔博在帮忙寻找阿肯宝石，但是他胸膛里的心快要衰竭了。他知道它在哪里…它就藏在他用来当枕头的一堆破布里…  
最后他终于坐在一堆冰冷的金币上，重重地叹气，脸埋进手里。  
没一会儿波佛就过来了，用温暖的手臂搂住霍比特人，亲着他的头顶。  
“我只想要回家。”他靠在波佛结实的胸膛上轻声说，“我已经厌倦了黑暗…我…我也不想被卷进这战争中，这愚蠢的黄金的战争…”他发现自己正在抱怨，眼泪从眼眶中涌了出来…但他已经停止不了了。  
“嘘…嘘…”波佛安慰道，环住比尔博，轻轻摇晃他，“就算真的打仗了，索林也不会指望你在前线战斗的，你知道的…”他说，“我们在这里会安全的，直到戴因的军队从铁丘陵赶来打破重围。”  
“但是为什么一定要为了黄金而打仗？”比尔博问，波佛悲伤地笑了。  
“因为那是黄金啊，比尔博。”他说，声音很轻，在他的声音里，霍比特人能听出即使是沉稳的，脚踏实地的波佛，也对这金属有着欲望。  
“我只能说我一点都不在乎这东西。”比尔博承认道，这次波佛笑得更加真切一点了。  
“我知道你肯定不关心，我的小伙子，不过我肯定你不会鄙视能用黄金买到的好东西吧…精美的食物，漂亮的背心，还带着有光泽的纽扣…”他调笑着，但是他发现这也不能让比尔博开心，于是他转变了方式，手指一直拂过霍比特人的头发，直到比尔博觉得他的卷发会一直在头上杂乱的翘着了。  
“现在先别找了。”波佛说，“反正我觉得索林闪亮的宝贝应该不会在这里。”  
他向后仰了仰头，欣赏着比尔博满头蓬乱的卷发，然后在俯身给了他一个轻柔的，满是胡须的吻。  
比尔博浑身融化了，他没法抗拒被拉进他，他烦恼的事似乎全都飘走了。在这次冒险之前，如果他告诉自己，自己会找到一个如此挚爱的人，他一定会狂笑的…不，他会安心地当一个坚定的单身汉，他会认定自己永不会找到“命中注定的女孩”…如果他早知道他等待的，不是个女孩，而是个毛茸茸的矮人矿工就好了。这矮人听到粗鲁的笑话会笑得太过大声，永远知道怎么用合适的方法鼓励他…  
他们亲吻的更热烈了，比尔博感觉到矮人长长的胡须弄得他下巴痒痒的。波佛的呼吸变快了，因为比尔博正在顽皮地咬着他的下唇，波佛被弄得发出一声低低的呻吟…然后波佛深吸一口气，把比尔博推开，朝他笑着，好像他是全伊鲁柏最珍贵的东西。  
比尔博本来可以开心的融化在那微笑里，看着波佛的眼睛周围快乐的皱纹，不知怎的配上他的大鼻子和不整齐的牙齿，倒是看上去更英俊了…不过每次都是这样结束的…比尔博已经准备好要更多了，而波佛总是把身子撤回去。  
真是受够了，比尔博扭动着脱离了波佛的握着他的手，这让身材高大一点的矮人有些意外。比尔博把他往后推，直到他躺在金币上，而比尔博跨坐在他胸膛上…他的帽子掉了，比尔博把它捡起来直接扔到一边去，无视波佛带着笑声的抗议。  
“波佛先生。”比尔博严肃的说，解开波佛的辫子，手指拂过乱乱的头发，“一般矮人的追求要花多长时间？”  
“哦，也就十年吧…有时候二十年…很少有三十年的时候，不过我有听说过…”波佛看上去对这个问题有点惊讶。  
“霍比特人更快一些。”比尔博说，“可能是因为我们活得没那么长…一个让他的意中人等十年的情人会被认为残酷的令人无法接受。”他已经解开了波佛的所有辫子，在金币上，他把矮人的头发分散开，在他的头周围形成了一个深色的晕轮。  
“嗯…”波佛想着，“如果你一辈子只能爱一次的话，你最好确定你选的人是正确的…”  
比尔博亲着波佛的额头，然后是鼻子尖，然后轻柔的亲着他的嘴唇。“所以你对我还没有确定…”他轻轻的问。  
波佛在他坐直前抓住他，把他拉下来再索要一个吻，“我这辈子还没对任何事这么确定过。”他在火热的亲吻中耳语道。  
“那就好。”比尔博朝着他的矮人微笑道，短暂的和他蹭蹭鼻子，然后坐直，开始解开波佛衣服的扣子…但是波佛把他大大的结茧的手覆在他的手上，稳住他。  
“你确定吗？”波佛问，他上气不接下气，瞳孔放大。“没必要着急，我们还有很多时间…”  
“是吗？”比尔博问，“我们真的有时间吗？我不知道你是怎么看的，不过我现在身处被包围的深山里，一场战争一触即发…而且我们都能活下来的几率非常低…如果你，或者我…”比尔博的声音突然停止，不知道怎么表达他的恐惧，“我只是不想失去机会…如果我可能没有下一次的话…”  
“因为你想做而做，别因为你害怕才做。”波佛说。比尔博抓了两大把矮人散落在头两边的头发。  
“别犯傻，我当然想做了。”然后他给了他一个头槌，有多大胆量就使多大劲，他俩的额头撞在一起，发出非常响亮的冲击声。这是非常矮人式的做法，他见过他们做很多次了，永远都带着喜爱的情感，所以…似乎现在用矮人的交流方式，更能让一个矮人明白他的意思。  
比尔博坐直了，脑袋眩晕，眼前直冒金星…他撞得比预想的更厉害，他的手捂住额头。  
“…哎唷。”他小声叫，波佛大笑着，把他拉下来亲吻着他的额头。  
“别和矮人做头槌，我们的头骨都是石头做的。”波佛粗糙的脸颊蹭着比尔博光滑的脸，他还在乐…然后他们继续亲吻，在他继续解开他的衣服时波佛没有再阻止他了。  
他们以前当然见过对方的裸体，因为在溪水中一起洗过澡，但是从未像这样过，没有这样靠近，看着对方，抚摸着对方…  
比尔博发觉自己在轻拍波佛胸膛上柔软的毛发，感受着他皮肤散发出的热度，和皮肤下坚实的肌肉。他用灵敏的指尖到处逡巡细小的伤疤。他俯身下去，亲吻波佛锁骨上的小凹陷，听着波佛的抽气声…  
然后波佛也把比尔博的衣服脱掉了…他结实的双手温柔的抚过霍比特人的身体，紧抓着他，把他抱的近一点。一对比自己柔软的体型和伴侣的强壮身体，比尔博可能会觉得自惭形秽，如果不是有波佛的眼神、双手、和低哑的声音一遍遍地告诉他，他有多漂亮的话。  
他开始等不及了，于是他躺在波佛的旁边。在黄金堆上非常不舒服，所以他依偎在波佛温暖的身侧。他很享受手掠过波佛腹部的时候，波佛的呼吸开始变得短促的样子。手指在触碰到波佛裤子边缘的时候犹豫了一下，然后手指钻了进去，去触碰以前他从来没有在其他男性身上触碰过的位置。比尔博将他的坚挺握在手中，而波佛低沉的呻吟声就是对他最好的奖励。波佛真的很大，让比尔博有些惊讶，不过他还是玩味的将他包裹在手中，轻缓的抚摸着，就像他会在闲暇时对自己做的那样，每摩擦几下就会用拇指肚去绕圈抚摸一下顶部。他把头放在波佛的胸膛上，听着他的心脏在撞击，他疯狂的喘息和细小的呻吟…比尔博正压抑着自己开始发痛的欲望，不过看着波佛的身体在扭动、紧贴着自己，这也算是一种甜蜜的折磨了。  
他也可以就这样就好…只用手，但是，如果这真是他们最后的机会，难道波佛不值得他给他最好的吗？  
比尔博用他的另一只手拽下波佛的裤子，释放他又粗又弯的坚挺，然后，有点急迫地，他开始亲吻波佛的胸膛中间和腹部，然后开始向下…  
波佛发出了一声半是呼气半是呜咽的声音，因为他意识到了即将发生什么，他的臀部开始不由自主的向上顶。  
“我以前…还从来没有…这样过…”比尔博一边亲吻一边坦白，“让我知道…你喜欢什么…”他感觉自己脸红了，不过波佛只是抓他抓得更紧了。  
“只要…小心你的牙…”波佛呻吟道，比尔博笑了一小下，这点他还是挺清楚的。  
他现在已经到了柔软的毛发的尽头，除了继续也没有别的事可做了。他抬头看了一眼波佛，他的爱人此时正舒展的躺在黄金上，忽明忽暗的火光照耀着他，他的头发狂野的散乱开来，眼睛紧闭，胸膛起伏…他什么事都愿意为波佛做。  
舌头第一下尝试性地拂过矮人分身的顶端，尝到了淡淡的咸味，和他的前液有些滑腻的口感…然后舌头开始旋转，波佛被刺激的吸了一大口气。然后他开始用嘴唇温柔的包裹住粗壮的坚挺，尽可能深的往嘴里送。  
他有点被塞住的呕吐感…当然了…不过只有一点点…然后他抽回来，这次没有那么深入了，就容易多了，波佛的坚挺现在因为他的唾液而变得很光滑…他让自己的手一直握住下半部分，反复摩擦着，因为他做不到全部放进自己嘴里…如果以后他多练练说不定就能呢？他以后真的还会有机会这样做吗？  
“...太棒了…太完美了...”波佛不停地喘着，他的手梳理着霍比特人的头发，在他的身体颤抖的时候他紧抓着缠绕在一起的卷发。“我...我！”  
比尔博加快了动作，因为他发现波佛快要去了，他决定就用他的嘴和手让它结束，他决心要接住每一滴他的精液...  
当第一次冲击击中了他的喉咙深处，粘稠滑腻而且微苦的口感席卷了他的口腔，让他有些呕吐感，他退后了，努力试图吞咽，试图不让自己被呛住，与此同时，波佛身体猛地弯曲，低沉的呻吟着，并全部洒在了波佛自己肚子上。  
“对不起。”比尔博小声说，贴在了波佛身上，矮人的高潮已经渐渐褪去。  
“不要。”波佛说，把比尔博拉近亲吻了一下，“不要道歉...你已经比一个菜鸟要厉害太多太多了...”  
“唔...应该把你清洗一下？”比尔博建议道，波佛把他拉了回来，伏在他上方。  
“等会再说。”波佛低吼着，拉上他的裤子，但是完全没去管散落在他肚子上的精液。他有些粗鲁的脱掉了比尔博的裤子，让他赤裸着躺在冰冷的黄金上，退后一点点，眼睛饥渴的逡巡比尔博的身体。  
“看看你。”他小声说，一只粗糙的手抚摸着比尔博的身体，让他有些颤抖。  
“你怎么会这么美？”他问，他的手握住了比尔博的欲望，而比尔博只能无助的呻吟着，因为矮人开始抚摸，他的手似乎突然就变成了他的全世界...他们开始亲吻，波佛的胡须在他的脸上拂过，他深色的头发像一个幕帘遮住了他们两人的脸，而矮人的舌头正不懈的侵犯他的口腔...那只手用一种奇异的1，2…3…1，2…3…的节拍抚摸他，这是比尔博从未体验过的感觉，他开始呻吟，不停地冲击那如此美妙的手，波佛轻柔的笑了。  
“慢点…”他小声说，并放慢了速度，“要有耐心...”  
“...拜托...”比尔博喘息着，“求你了...”  
“Aye，我会满足你的...”波佛说...然后就轮到矮人一边亲吻一边向下移动...当波佛又湿又热的舌头包裹住他的时候，比尔博以为他马上就要结束了，但是矮人总是让他在顶点上，用令人中毒迷醉的湿热口腔包裹住他，可是一直不让他释放出来，他移动的非常，非常缓慢...比尔博已经不清楚自己在胡言乱语什么，不过听起来都是些亵渎神明的话，而波佛听见了，开始笑，神奇的是笑的同时要完全没让他的嘴离开比尔博的欲望。等到他终于结束了，就好像整个世界就在那顶端的一个小点上突然崩溃了，而在那个小点上矮人的舌头还在不停地旋转，旋转，旋转。  
然后就是一片空白。  
他过了一会才慢慢意识到周围的存在...周围是石墙，还有火把...身下是冰冷的金币...还有一个温暖的，如同磐石般坚固的矮人用双臂环住他...他把自己的脸埋进波佛散乱的头发里，呼吸着温暖的金属和丰饶的泥土的气味，他紧紧的抓住他。  
他感觉很幸福。  
“好了，亲爱的...”波佛轻缓地说，“你觉得勇敢点了吗？没留下什么遗憾吧？”  
比尔博点了点头...不过他的心头一沉...  
他突然想到了，好似灵光一闪，他知道应该怎样去避免战争...他知道应该怎样才能保证波佛的安全...  
而这很有可能会让他自己被杀。

宝石和战争  
chapter summary  
比尔博和波佛只是想让对方安全，但是有可能吗？

Chapter Notes  
最初发表于http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/40204526216/the-stone-andthe-  
battle

“难道就没有任何东西可以让你割舍一点点黄金吗？”  
“你或者你的朋友没有什么能让我动心的。”  
“那么瑟莱茵的阿肯宝钻呢？”他话音刚落，老者便打开木匣的盖子，把宝石高高举起，只见熠熠的光芒从他手中跃出，在晨光中显出一片亮白。  
——J.R.R.托尔金，《霍比特人》，第十七章，奇变骤生

波佛知道，当他看见阿肯宝石的一刹那他就明白了。他能读懂比尔博脸上的神情，娇小，美丽的比尔博，却是唯一一个敢于直面索林的疯狂的人。  
索林会杀了他的...然而比尔博就那么站在国王身边，静静地等着自己的结果。  
几乎是下意识的，完全没思考的，他必须要保护比尔博，他必须要把他从索林和那个石墙边拉走。  
但他不是唯一一个想到的。在他行动之前，巴林已经抓住他，将他往后拉。  
“那是我父亲的，也是我的！你们怎么会得到的？”索林咆哮着，波佛终于成功挣脱出来，与此同时，比尔博回答了，他的眼睛因惊恐而睁大，声音却异常坚定。  
“我给他们的，就让它做我那十四分之一的分成吧，虽然你看起来很想跟我换嘛。”  
波佛再次疯狂地猛扑过去，但是现在德瓦林也意识到了发生了什么，他开始加入他的兄长并拉住他，这时索林正拎着霍比特人，摇晃着他，在石墙边缘举着他，狂叫着他被背叛了，威胁要把它扔下去。  
“你只会把情况弄得更糟，孩子。”巴林小声说，但是波佛正在拼命挣脱，好像要去保护他自己的生命...两个抓住他的人都免不了受了些伤。比尔博的眼睛紧闭，面容沉静，冷静而不畏惧的，等待着...  
他在前一晚就害怕过...比尔博看守结束后的午夜，他爬进了他们共用的被褥，浑身冰凉，还在发抖。  
“我不想他们因为黄金而互相杀戮。”他不停地重复小声说着，而波佛试图让他暖和起来，揉搓着他的手掌和大大的霍比特脚掌，试图让血液循环。“我只想让你们安全。”  
波佛尽最大的可能去安慰他，提醒他戴因就要来了，他们已经开始在山的另一边清理出第二个入口，携带消息的渡鸦也将飞往各地通知失落的都灵人山已经收复了...马上就会有更多的矮人，他们会比在人类和精灵军团的人数更多，他不停安慰霍比特人时间对于矮人是有利的。  
然而比尔博还是蜷缩成一团，波佛就一直搂着他，直到他们都快要睡着了...  
“索林会宰了我的。”比尔博轻声说，波佛呵呵直笑。  
“不会的，孩子。”他睡眼惺忪的咕哝着，“你为我们做了这么多，为他做了这么多，现在无论你做什么都不会让他讨厌你了。”  
比尔博没再出声，波佛就搂着他亲爱的霍比特人睡着了...而直到现在他才意识到自己大错特错。  
波佛还在试图从巴林和德瓦林手中挣脱出来，绝望的想抓住比尔博。所有矮人的眼睛都盯着索林，看着他将比尔博举在石墙的边缘。奇力咬着他的手，目光从索林和比尔博到他的哥哥菲力之间来回逡巡，很明显在等一个信号，随便什么信号都好，但是他的哥哥一动不动的站着，眉毛因担忧拧成一团，但还是没有行动。  
是甘道夫救了比尔博，他让索林把他安全的放下来，同时他们还在争论着阿肯宝石。  
比尔博就坐在他被放下来的位置，喘出的气在颤抖...他的目光终于落在了波佛的身上，他还在挣扎着想要接近他。  
他们的目光紧锁，比尔博突然短暂地摇了一下头，然后看向索林，那个还攥着他的性命的人。  
波佛突然浑身无力，巴林和德瓦林的禁锢现在反而是唯一能让他站住的东西...那个简单的摇头就像是打在脸上的一耳光。  
“不要来救我。”  
为什么他一定要这样勇敢？

波佛永远不会忘记把比尔博送到史矛革的巢穴时的恐惧，明知有条危险的龙，却不止一次的看着他送死。他永远不会忘记那条龙恐怖的笑声，也不会忘记比尔博冲出来时的样子，被烟熏的直咳嗽，后背被火焰烧的生疼...  
他用黑白分明的眼睛望着波佛，激动地半是恐惧半是想笑。  
“永远不要嘲笑一条活龙。”他吐出一口气，浑身因肾上腺素发抖。“千万...不要！”  
然后昏倒了。  
是比尔博带领他们进入山中摆脱了史矛革的攻击...是比尔博带领他们穿过孤山来到另一边...即使他其实是最恐惧的那个人，脚上还带着烧焦的伤痕。  
为什么他一定要这样勇敢？  
索林勉强同意了用孤山十四分之一的黄金白银去交换阿肯宝石，然后命令比尔博离开，不然就把他扔下石墙。  
有人用绳子准备把比尔博送下去。在他离开之前，比尔博转向了同伴们。  
“希望我们还能再会，以朋友的身份。”他安静的说...而他的目光一直在波佛身上，后者依然被巴林和德瓦林拽着...然后他在索林继续对他进行人身威胁之前离开了。  
等到比尔博安全到达地面上，和精灵，人类，甘道夫走了以后，巴林和德瓦林终于放开了波佛。他们僵硬的站着，索林大步走过他们进入了山中，嘴里念叨着等到戴因来了风向就会改变...波佛知道比尔博的计划全都白费了，索林只要有其他方式保住阿肯宝石就绝不会放弃任何一块金币。  
等到索林走远，波佛转头用尽气力揍了巴林一下。如果不是因为突如其来他也不会成功，但是即使如此老勇士还是躲开了，基本没伤到，而德瓦林马上又把波佛给钳制住了。  
“你会让他杀了比尔博。”波佛吼道，“你的尊严上哪去了，还是说你和索林一样疯了？”  
巴林温和地拍了拍他的脸，“你只会激怒他，孩子，而你的生命也要没了。”  
“我不会让他这样做的。”菲力严肃地说，年轻的金发矮人抚着他的胡须...不过他的眉毛上有一层恐惧的汗珠，“我会及时拦住他，如果他真打算把他扔下去的话。”他无力的靠在墙上，“他或许会原谅自己的继承人...但我觉得他不会原谅你。”  
“而我会紧随其后，”奇力说，“我们不会让他受伤的。”  
波佛放松了下来，德瓦林犹犹豫豫的松了手，然后他们都回去了...  
波佛瞥了一眼伊鲁柏的财宝，他第一次感觉自己看到的不过是一堆灰蒙蒙，肮脏，冰冷，毫无生命的金属...而他也终于明白了比尔博一直在说的话。  
波佛试图让自己动起来，但是世界已经化为一片尘土。因为他是个专业的矿工，他在清理出第二个入口，不过工程进展缓慢，而他的心也已经不在上面了。  
战争的准备工作持续进行，渡鸦也在索林和戴因之间传递着消息...没有人真的想要分出一份财宝去换回阿肯宝石。  
比尔博所做的努力化为泡影...依然会有太多人因为孤山的财宝而丧失生命...  
波佛的士气已经非常低了，然而突如其来的消息又打得他们措手不及，他们即将被半兽人打垮，而原来还是他们的敌人的人，现在却成了他们的战友。

于是，一场意料之外的战斗开始了，这场战斗被后世称为“五军之战”，整个过程异常惨烈。一边是半兽人和野狼所组成的部队，另一边则是精灵、人类和爱人们所组成的联军。  
——J.R.R.托尔金，《霍比特人》第十七章，奇变骤生

在比尔博的记忆中这场战斗简直就像噩梦...他几乎立刻戴上了戒指，保护了自己，却要同时提防着同伴和敌人...  
他没想到会有这么多半兽人，他们吼叫着聚集，踏平了土地，看着他们的数量，比尔博怀疑到底能有谁能存活下来...估计就连一个隐形的霍比特人也不能，而甘道夫的脸看上去非常严峻。  
比尔博看着索林领着十二位矮人冲出孤山加入战斗，心快要碎了，似乎一切将不复存在。  
他们都穿着金光闪耀的铠甲，不过他还是能一眼认出波佛...他挥舞着的是鹤嘴锄，而不是剑或者斧头。  
索林召集起人类和矮人...但还是不够...他们被迫围成一圈，被四面八方的半兽人围住。比尔博努力将目光盯住那个他最在乎的矮人，希望他能全身而退，希望不要看着他倒下，虽然他知道希望渺茫...  
突然有什么东西冲破了日光，比尔博朝天看去...他看见了，在风中呼啸而过的...  
“是大鹰！”他大喊，“大鹰来了！”他知道有人听见了他的喊声，看见了大鹰从天呼啸而降，在血流成河的山谷里，激励着在苦苦作战的勇士们。大鹰冲向那个他突然觉得有了一丝生机的矮人...  
然后一块岩石砸中了他。  
周围一片黑暗。

当一切沉寂...他们也没有找到比尔博。波佛只想挖遍每一寸土地去寻找他，然而戴因命令他继续做着挖山的工作...其他人出发去寻找霍比特人和其他生还者。  
波佛麻木的工作着...他的脑中回想着所有和比尔博在一起的珍贵回忆，回想着索林带领的团队出发时的兴致高涨，却最终面临着这样的惨剧...他沉浸在悲伤的迷雾中...他没有立刻听到有人在叫他。  
戴因粗暴的摇着他的肩膀“你没听见吗？他们找到了你的半身人...快去！”  
波佛眨了下眼，迷雾散开，心跳加快...他开始跑。  
比尔博在一棵树下，身上罩着毯子，已经没有眼泪了，然而依然停不下来地在哭。  
波佛把他放在自己腿上，让比尔博在胸前蜷缩，他们一起为失去的一切流泪。  
等他们冷静下来，比尔博抬头看着他，眼睛红肿。  
“我能回家了吗？”他痛苦的问。  
“是的。”波佛说。

索林重新得到了阿肯宝石，他也遵守了他的诺言。十四分之一的财产归属于人类和精灵，而比尔博只带了一小箱子金银财宝，让一匹小马驹驮着它，然后他要和甘道夫离开了。  
“很抱歉。我必须留下。”波佛说，亲吻着他的挚爱，“戴因需要我留下来重建孤山，不能走，现在有很多工作，冬天也快要来了...”  
“我知道。”比尔博说，他的手不安的抚摸着波佛的外套，他的胡须，和他的头发。  
波佛把他托上马驹的脊背，“等我完事了，我马上去找你。”他向他保证。  
“我知道。”比尔博又说了一遍，“如果你太慢了...我就直接过来找你。”  
然后他俯下身来亲了最后一下。  
他就走了。

后记

眼尖的人可能发现了我让比尔博去看守，而不是让他叫醒庞伯让他离开守卫的岗位...如果你想让他在其他人的被褥里睡觉，偷摸逃离就不是那么容易的事情。  
非常感谢LaughingKnife让我知道了波佛武器的正确名称。

袋底洞

章节总结  
他们幸福快乐的生活在一起...时间设定于霍比特人之后和魔戒第一部之前。

笔记  
最初发表于http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/40305348176/bag-end

“他常常离家外出，还有，看看那些来找他的外地人吧。夜里上门的矮人，还有那个老流浪变戏法的，就是甘道夫——尽是这样的。老头儿，你可以爱说啥说啥，但袋底洞就是个古怪的地方，里头住的都是怪胎。”  
——J.R.R.托尔金，《魔戒》第一部，魔戒同盟，第一章，盼望已久的宴会

那天清晨很可爱很宁静，山坡上的老妪一边在太阳底下做针织，一边坐在门槛上盯着他们的孙子孙女，而男人们正一边抽着烟，一边思考第二顿早餐吃什么。  
这宁静的田园诗歌被山坡底下一声巨大的喊声惊扰了。  
“比尔博！”居然是一个矮人，居然在路上疯跑，把鸡吓得四处逃窜，他眼睛盯住山坡顶上袋底洞的方向，头上巨大的毛乎乎的帽子耳随着他的跑动上下扇动。  
“波佛？”山坡上也传来一声呼喊，那个曾经备受尊重如今尊严不再的巴金斯先生扔掉他的烟斗也开始疯跑起来。“波佛！”  
他们在路中间相遇了，他们撞向了对方，相拥在一起，笑得像两个学童。矮人举起巴金斯先生，开始旋转...在已经惊愕不已的霍比特人们的围观下，两个人抓住对方的后脑勺，头狠狠的撞在一起，发出一声巨响。巴金斯先生还有点晕眩的时候，矮人把他举起来扛在肩上，即使霍比特人比起矮人来说也没那么娇小。然后他们继续往山坡上跑，波佛听着巴金斯先生带着笑意的抱怨。  
他们一头撞进了袋底洞的门，几乎是跌进去的，而且还在笑。他们踢了一下门，门咣的一声关了。  
山坡上重拾宁静，老妪们扬着眉毛捡起了针织活。  
“妈耶，真是从没见过这样的...”这似乎就是他们的共同想法了。  
“波佛...唔...我还以为我得去找你呢...”比尔博声音低沉，有点被捂住的感觉。  
“哦，我的霍比特人...想想我马上要对你做的事吧...”矮人的声音粗糙，带点饥饿感...而比尔博用最温吞软糯的声音回应着，这种声音年轻的园丁汉姆法斯特，未来的詹吉，从来没有听过。  
他的耳朵尖变得红亮亮的，放下了他的修剪用剪刀，只敢看旁边的窗户外面...他决定今天一天的主要工作就是比尔博先生房屋另一边的土豆田。  
他们那年一个53岁，一个149岁。他们已经有两年没见了。

波佛一边走着一边哼歌...他的脚步随着进入了霍比屯开始加快。那是一个美丽的春天下午，时间还早，矮人朝着他见到的每个霍比特人微笑点头示意...不过没有几个回应他的。  
他的胡须现在非常长，非常好看，有点变灰了，下巴上编了很长的辫子，不过脸颊两边还是光滑的。他的头发还是传统式三条辫，他现在穿着轻便的皮质盔甲，很重的靴子，所以走起路来会有咯吱咯吱的声音。他背着一个很重的包，拿着最爱的鹤嘴锄，带着风尘仆仆的气息。  
总的来说，他看上去是一位德高望重，衣着得体的矮人...而且他似乎不属于这个温柔的夏尔。不过一旦比尔博把他清理一新，让他穿夏尔的衣裳，把他的靴子藏起来害得他光着脚...那他的邻居们的态度就更友善了。他们一直挺友善的，谁都会喜欢风趣的玩具制作家波佛...只是他不能看上去那么的矮人风。  
波佛看见了山坡上的袋底洞，看见了烟囱中冒出的一缕烟，他笑了。  
到家了。  
他抑制住直接跑上去的冲动，他以前会这样...但是会吓到邻居们。其实只有几个月没见霍比特人而已，但是感觉过了一辈子。波佛想象着很多他到家了之后要对比尔博做的事，没有一个看上去只需要花几小时。  
现在终于站在那扇圆圆的绿木门前了。他踢掉靴子上最脏的泥土，把鹤嘴锄倚在门口，摁响门铃，笑得像个顽劣孩童。他不需要门铃...一般他只要进门就好了...不过他总喜欢给自己的霍比特人惊喜。  
“马上就来！”他听见了比尔博的声音...感觉像是等了一辈子那么长...然后霍比特人终于开门了。  
比尔博的眼睛睁大了，他的脸绽放出大大的微笑，“波佛！”他大叫。  
波佛进门之后，踢了一下门让门关上，搂住比尔博，把他亲得向后仰。比尔博发出了一声很可爱的惊叫声，他的胳膊环住了矮人，一只腿绕上他的腰，柔软的唇回应着他的激情。  
波佛决定最好的计划就是不用花时间走过门廊。没错，门廊地毯就已经足够可以了。没有多想，他已经在解开霍比特人的衣扣...不过比尔博用手阻止了他，拍拍他的手背，稍稍拉开了自己，停止了亲吻。  
波佛有点好奇的放开了比尔博，后者喘不上来气，耳朵带点粉红色，正在把纽扣重新系好。  
“啊...波佛...给你介绍一下我的侄子，弗罗多。”波佛看向比尔博指的方向，看见了一个身材娇小的小孩，一头深色卷发乱糟糟的，眼睛是他见过最蓝最大的，正在走廊处庄重严肃的看着他。  
“弗罗多，这是波佛先生，打个招呼吧。”比尔博说，“他是个矮人，也是我非常要好的朋友。”  
“嗨！”弗罗多说，他含着拇指，微微退缩，直到从走廊处只露出一个头。不过他依旧盯着他。波佛将重重的包裹放下，和比尔博交换了一个尴尬的眼神。  
“我正准备下午的点心呢。”比尔博说，“你吃饭了吗？”  
“没...我从天刚蒙蒙亮就启程了...我只想赶快回家。”波佛坦白。那个霍比特孩子还在慢慢的退后，波佛打开他的包，想掏出点什么好东西...这个年纪的孩子最喜欢什么呢？  
比尔博叹气道，“也就是说你连早饭都没吃...我懂了...我去准备第二顿午饭吧。”他瞥了一眼波佛的包，“左边的那个吧，大概...”他宠爱的拍了拍他的肩膀，然后就去探索他的食品间了。  
波佛拿起了比尔博指的那个玩具，没多看一眼那个一直半藏着的弗罗多，直接坐在地毯上，开始玩那个玩具。  
那是个做的很出色的玩具，是个小马加一辆马车，颜色涂得很鲜艳，里面暗藏精巧的发条，扭一扭轮子就能让马跑跳起来。他让玩具在面前缓缓转着圈...然后比他想象的还要快，有个小小的霍比特人跪在他旁边的地毯上，紧盯着那个玩具。波佛让玩具靠近弗罗多，然后放开了那个玩具，让它正好停靠在孩子面前。弗罗多试探着把小马和马车前后移动，盯着那会动的马腿。  
“你多大了，弗罗多？”波佛轻柔的问。  
弗罗多没说话，只是张开一只手掌，再加一只举起两个手指的手。  
“哦，七岁了。你已经是个大孩子了。”波佛说，弗罗多点点头。“你觉得像你这样的成熟大孩子能照顾好这个玩具吗？”波佛问。  
弗罗多看着他，巨大的湛蓝眼睛睁得更大了，“...能...”他轻声说。  
“那这个玩具就归你了。”波佛笑着说。  
“谢谢你！”弗罗多尖叫道，跳来跳去，并给了矮人一个拥抱，还亲了他的脸一下，“谢谢你，波佛叔叔！”他抱起玩具，冲向了厨房。  
“比尔博叔叔！快看！快看!”  
“哦，真好呀。”比尔博说，看向门廊处，看见波佛正准备站起来。“波佛叔叔，你准备好了吗？”他眼睛里充满调戏，“快来，食物准备好了。”  
“所以，这孩子是...”波佛朝弗罗多点点头，后者在玩玩具，马和马车现在已经要跳到厨房的墙上了。矮人坐下来，面前是一桌子鸡肉派，苹果和奶酪，还有一大杯啤酒...是开胃的。  
“哦，弗罗多。”比尔博因为这景象有点好笑就笑出了声，“通常他应该会在雄鹿地的白兰地厅和他妈妈那边的亲戚在一起，不过他今天去不了。因为我和他的父母都有亲戚关系，他们都是我的表亲，再说我的房子很顺路...不过我不在意，他是个很乖的孩子。”  
“那...要多久...”波佛问，把手放在了比尔博的大腿上，轻轻地捏了一下，开心地看着霍比特人脸红了，呼吸也有点暂停。  
“大概傍晚的时候他们会接他走...”比尔博说，声音中带了点遗憾，“我本来以为你会再过一周才回来的...”  
“你最喜欢惊喜了。”波佛安慰他。  
“我才不喜欢呢！”比尔博抗议道，猛拍了矮人的肩膀一下，波佛还在笑。  
“我能想到好几种你喜欢的惊喜...”波佛故意给了一个饥渴的上下打量的眼神，既然已经过去好几个月了，他觉得这样的奖励也未尝不可...  
“你快停下！”比尔博一边抗议一边脸红。“弗罗多，快来尝几口苹果和奶酪，不然这个暴饮暴食的矮人都要抢光了。”  
“穿过火炉...”弗罗多扶着马和马车，带领他们走向点心，“走下碗柜，餐桌下面，穿过泥靴子...爬上椅子...”  
弗罗多坐到了波佛身旁，给他一个大大的微笑，抓了几片苹果和奶酪。  
“泥靴子，唔...”比尔博看向波佛，脸上带着半是好笑半是恼怒的表情，那个表情让波佛想立刻亲吻他，让他别露出那个表情...不过他也不能责怪弗罗多，他正让马车走在“崎岖危险的山道上”...也就是波佛的手臂。  
“我要告诉你多少遍...”比尔博开始了，而波佛紧跟着接话，模仿比尔博的声音。  
“不要把泥弄得到处都是，把脏兮兮的靴子留在门外头，你知道上次花了我多长时间把泥巴从地毯上清理掉吗？”  
比尔博叹口气，一边摇头一边笑，“你倒有本事笑话我，却没本事保持地毯清洁。”  
“矮人是不能被驯服的。”波佛向他保证，同情地拍着他的肩膀，并就着啤酒吃完了最后一片鸡肉派。  
“那么...第二顿我们吃什么呢？  
这一天过的悠长快乐（虽说性方面有些遗憾），比尔博和波佛互相说着新闻，等着弗罗多的父母来接他。在孤山的朋友们过的都挺好，庞伯的妻子又生下了一个健康的大胖娃娃，戴因很满意波佛作为矿工代表在蓝山的工作。比尔博还是不敢相信波佛有如此好运能得到这样的工作。波佛现在冬天待在孤山，他心中永远的故乡，夏天待在蓝山，那是他几乎待了一辈子的地方...而春天和秋天他会和比尔博一起呆在夏尔。  
那也不意味着比尔博就整天蹲在家里等候着他了...虽然他大部分时间确实呆在夏尔。他经常会旅行到蓝山，或者偶尔会去孤山陪他的矮人。如果波佛和他一起住，比尔博就会确保矮人霍比特人化，让他保持干净，给他穿上时尚的夏尔衣服。如果比尔博和波佛一起旅行，他也会矮人化...所以等比尔博回霍比屯就会造成一片轰动，因为他风尘仆仆的，身材精瘦，一身脏污，穿着粗布，皮毛，一件或者两件轻质铠甲，他腰上别着刀，头发又长又乱，上头到处坠着一些漂亮的珠子，编着漂亮的辫子。  
天色渐渐黑下来，早春的晚上有些寒冷。比尔博点燃了一堆火，把厚厚的毯子放在火的旁边，这样他们仨就可以躺在上面听着火柴噼里啪啦的响声...他们不是故意的，但是不知不觉还是搂在了一起，而弗罗多还沉浸在他的新玩具中，引导着马车在地毯上继续来回旅行，有时还会穿过他们俩。  
门铃响了。比尔博坐了起来，他刚才几乎在波佛的怀里睡着了。  
“你父母回来了，弗罗多，去拿你的东西吧。”他说，伸个懒腰站了起来，去帮年轻的霍比特人找他的披风。  
“看来波佛又回来了!”普利缪拉说，指着波佛留在门口的鹤嘴锄，然后从比尔博手中接过了弗罗多，“那我们...就先走了，再次感谢你帮着照看弗罗多，我希望他没惹出什么麻烦？”  
“哦，没有，完全没有。”比尔博向他保证，确保弗罗多没落下东西。  
“说再见吧。”普利缪拉催着他的儿子，弗罗多朝着比尔博咧着嘴笑，“拜拜，比尔博叔叔!”

然后他朝门里俯身，“拜拜，波佛叔叔!”他向屋子里大喊，而波佛的声音从屋里回应着他，跟他说拜拜。  
然后终于，他们走了，而比尔博和波佛终于独处了。结果很甜蜜，值得他们等候这么长时间。  
那年他们一个85岁，一个181岁。

“能让我看看那个玩具吗？”卓果问，弗罗多就递了过去。他们正迎着夕阳朝家走去，弗罗多开心地在双亲中间走着。卓果试着转动轮子，看见小马的腿在上下跃动的时候，惊喜的吹了一声口哨。  
“快看啊...。”卓果说，把它递给普利缪拉看。  
“波佛叔叔送给我的。”弗罗多明快的说，握住他父亲的手，微笑地看着他。  
“你为什么叫他叔叔呢？”卓果好奇地问。  
“因为他和比尔博叔叔结婚了呀。”弗罗多说，好像那是全世界最显而易见的事情。  
“你为什么会这么想呢？”卓果一脸困惑。  
“妈妈说...”弗罗多一边握住他妈妈的手，在他的父母手臂上晃荡，一边解释道，“只有结了婚的人才会亲吻。”  
卓果发出了“噗”的一声，绝望的看向普利缪拉想要求点解释，然而她大笑，冲他翻着白眼。  
“哦，拜托，卓果。”她窃笑，“别假装你是夏尔唯一一个不知道的霍比特人。”

比尔博一边听着雷雨声边睡着了，他希望波佛不要被淋到，希望他在一个舒适的小旅馆或者至少在一个山洞里扎营，如果他还在旅途上的话。  
他在半夜被前门的响动和一声喊叫吵醒了。  
“比尔博！”  
“站在原地别动！别把泥巴带进来！”比尔博感觉自己还没完全清醒就叫了出来，他从床上滚下来，一个箭步冲出去，穿过黑暗的房间跑向了门。  
波佛顺从的原地等待着，比尔博叹息一声，关上了门，免得带进来更多雨水...然后继续摇头，看着他浑身湿透的矮人。他稍微一动就会发出巨大的咯吱声，脸上还带着巨大傻气的微笑。  
“为什么呀，波佛？”比尔博说，点燃了一支蜡烛，开始脱掉矮人的衣服。  
“好吧，天气在下午的时候就开始变得糟糕了，我一直想我继续走就一定能找到一个像样的居所...但是我一直都没找到！”  
“所以你就大半夜的一直走...”  
“大部分咯，”波佛说，“现在几乎是清晨了。”  
“所以你一晚上都在外面走，还冒着大雨...为什么？”  
“...想见你呀”他说，安静的把比尔博拉近亲吻了一下，弄得霍比特人也又湿又脏了。  
“说真的，波佛...”比尔博责怪道，把矮人拉近轻轻撞了一下额头，不过他其实还是有点开心的。  
他好不容易把湿漉漉的衣服扒下来，用一条大号的毛巾把他包住（买这条毛巾就是为了防止这种情况），把他领到火堆旁边，让他坐好，火上面已经在烧水，准备让他洗澡。虽说他一直在开玩笑，但是波佛看上去确实冷的厉害。  
“你上次吃东西是什么时候？”比尔博问，他知道矮人的习惯，快到达夏尔的时候就忘记停下来吃点东西。  
“早饭。”波佛说，用毛巾的一角擦着他的头发。  
“我该拿你怎么办。”比尔博问，点燃了另一只蜡烛。  
“爱我。”波佛回答道。  
“好吧。那个我倒是忍不住。”比尔博打了个哈欠，走向食品间准备给他饥肠辘辘的矮人一点食物吃。他拿回来有点冷掉的兔子汤，又焦又脆厚厚的面包片配黄油，还有一盘果酱馅饼...是开胃的。在他吃东西的时候，霍比特人倚在他身上，有点在打瞌睡，享受着他健壮的体格和他身上好闻的温暖金属味道，即使现在还有点残留的湿漉漉的气息。  
等到热水烧好了，波佛帮着把热水倒进浴缸，他们混了一点冷水，调整好温度，两人就都爬了进去。  
“弗罗多今晚不在这有点幸运。”比尔博一边说一边疲倦的清洗着对方。  
“为什么他会来呢？”波佛有点惊讶的问。  
“哦，你不知道...”比尔博的大脑有些混沌不清，带着困意，“普利缪拉和卓果...出了一起划船事故，他们两个都...他们去世了。弗罗多，他才十二岁，他现在在白兰地厅和他母亲的亲戚在一起，但是如果那边住的亲戚太多，他就会到我这儿来，和我一起度过安静的夜晚。”  
“啊...可怜的孩子。”波佛同情地说，梳理着比尔博湿漉漉的卷发。  
“我很喜欢他。”比尔博说，确认自己终于彻底洗掉了波佛身上的脏污，舒适的躺在了灰发矮人的身上。“我在想...如果他以后长成了不错的人...我想让他做我的继承人。”  
“那一定会气死萨克维尔-巴金斯。”波佛笑道，然后也打了个大哈欠。  
“好了，我想我们还是睡觉吧。”比尔博说。  
他们擦干了身体，终于躺倒在比尔博的床上，现在床已经非常冰冷了。比尔博拉上床帘挡住外面黎明的光亮，然后他们成勺子型抱在一起，躺在软和的床上。  
他们拥抱着，波佛的胳膊环住比尔博，把他抱紧搂在胸前。他的呼吸逐渐平缓，陷入疲倦的睡眠，然而没有松开抱住霍比特人的手。  
那年他们一个90岁，一个186岁。

因为马上临近比尔博111岁的生日宴，整个夏尔沉浸在欢乐的海洋中，尤其是这次盛宴也是他的继承人弗罗多的生日，他马上要33岁了，即将长大成人。  
比尔博已经从伊鲁柏和戴尔定好了很多礼物，波佛就把它们都用马车拉回来，一路穿过了迷雾重重的山脉。  
他当然知道比尔博的计划...他已经辞掉了他在戴因那边的工作...对他来说，现在，他已经207岁了，他已经不知道比尔博还能陪他多久，他现在唯一的兴趣爱好就是陪着比尔博，他想去哪，他就陪着去哪。  
他也不必担心收入的问题，他那一份伊鲁柏的财宝已经足够他们出去旅行三辈子了。  
比尔博在他们抵达袋底洞的时候，兴奋的出门迎接他们。他给了波佛大大的拥抱...在邻居们好奇的目光中这已经是非常大胆的了...然后他又缓了个神，才发现陪着他的矮人旅行的是谁。  
“老庞伯终于肯放你们出来冒险了？”他问，笑着看向波佛的侄子侄女，那是庞伯的两个最大的孩子。  
“你们都长这么大了！”他说，亲切的拉近两个人，一人一个轻柔的额头碰，再把他们拉远点仔细瞧瞧。“看看你们的胡须！真像你们的父亲…”他拧着两个年轻矮人的下巴，让他们有点脸红。  
“我们已经不是孩子了，比尔博叔叔。”最大的那个说，“我都快七十岁了！”  
“波佛叔叔！”弗罗多出来想看看怎么回事，就直接撞向波佛给了他一个熊抱。已经满头雪白的矮人大步上前接受了这个拥抱，宠爱的拍着弗罗多的后背，把他推开去看他如今长大成人的样子，揉了揉他卷曲的深色头发。  
“你们去玩吧！”比尔博对弗罗多和波佛的侄子侄女说，“波佛叔叔和我有话要说。”  
“这么说…我们基本算是表亲咯？”庞伯的年纪较小的孩子一边问弗罗多，一边和他们走远了…比尔博知道这三个人之后又会变成好朋友，说不定加入了梅里和皮平之后又会制造出一些麻烦。  
“我得和你说一些重要的事。”比尔博说，拉着矮人的袖子，把他拉进了房间，避开了邻居们窥探的眼光。  
派对似乎进行的不错。比尔博又出现在了房子前面，似乎是在自娱自乐般的笑，也朝着他惊讶的客人们笑，然后向波佛眨了眨眼睛。波佛和庞伯的孩子们，已经打包好了比尔博说他需要的东西。  
他和甘道夫说了一会话…然后他们就离开了。他们背上背着行李，面前是一整片世界。  
“先去哪？“波佛问，比尔博笑着深吸了一口气。  
“瑞文戴尔吧。“比尔博说，”我知道，那不是你最喜欢的地方，但是我很久没去了… “  
“那我们就去瑞文戴尔了！”波佛同意，“我们快点离开夏尔吧，免得别人发现了我们，搞砸了你的恶作剧！”  
他们停下来歇息的时候已经很晚了，在那遥远的地方没人会发现他们。他们生了一小堆火，打算睡前围着火堆坐一会。波佛用他的笛子吹了一段小曲，而比尔博正在他的背包里翻找着什么。  
“忘带你的手帕了吗？”波佛调笑道，比尔博拍了他的肩膀一下，不过他也因为这个笑话而哈哈大笑。  
“啊！在这呢！”比尔博说，骄傲的拿出一个小袋子。他又拿出了针线，坐在波佛身边，蜷缩在矮人的温暖中。  
他轻柔的将袋子里的东西倒进手心，波佛抽了口气。  
“这么多年你还留着呐？”波佛问，伸手去摸那五个不匹配的纽扣。  
“当然，那是我第一次觉得我是团队里受欢迎的人...好像我是家庭中的一分子。”  
“我们可不能忍受你再把自己扔进座狼群里当饵食了。”波佛笑道，比尔博亲了他一下想让他闭嘴。庞伯的两个孩子好奇地伸头去看霍比特人的掌心，想看看他们在说什么。  
“在我们第一次集体冒险的时候，我丢失了我的纽扣。”比尔博微笑地看着波佛，向年轻的矮人们解释着，“于是我的同伴们给我做了一些。”他一边举起每个纽扣，一边详细的解释。  
“这个是唯一剩下的黄铜纽扣...是当时唯一没有丢失的...你知道吗？我一直觉得它是幸运的象征。”纽扣已经锈迹斑驳，失去光泽，他把它递给波佛，波佛再把它递给孩子们看。  
“这个是波佛给我做的。”他说，轻柔的抚摸着已经有些褪色的木质纽扣，然后递给他们。  
“我做坏了几个，只有这个做得很好，它竟然能这么久都没坏。”波佛说。  
“这是德瓦林做的，用座狼的骨头雕刻的。”比尔博说，就着火光看着那个酒桶状的纽扣。  
“我想他是想感谢你第一个去救了索林，想要去保护他...不过德瓦林一直不擅长这种事。”波佛说，“他一直不想让我们看见他在做纽扣，不过我们有时还是会抓住他在偷偷雕刻。”  
“这个是朵力做的...其实只是用羊毛和松油而已，可是你看它闪亮亮的...”比尔博举起半球形的琥珀纽扣。  
“他偷了一些欧力的羊毛衣上的羊毛...你真应该听听他做纽扣出错时的咒骂声！”波佛笑着说。  
“这最后的一个...”比尔博举起一个方形的石质钮扣，淡绿色的，纽扣眼成对角线分布。“这个...”他有些哽咽，把脸埋进了波佛的怀里。  
波佛轻柔的拿起纽扣，抚摸着他的后背，“这个纽扣是菲力和奇力做的，他们是索林·橡木盾，山下之王的继承人。他们一起做了这个纽扣，你递给我我递给你，一起打磨直至完美...他们从来都是在一起的，无论是做这件事还是其他事。  
庞伯的孩子们恭敬的拿起这个最后的纽扣，睁大了眼睛看着...等他们看完了，就把纽扣还了回去。比尔博把身上穿的衣服上的五个闪亮亮的黄金纽扣拆了下来，把那五个形状各异，不匹配的纽扣缝在了属于它们的位置上。  
“好了。”比尔博说，把衣服穿好，欣赏着他的奇形怪状的纽扣，朝着波佛微笑，后者将他紧紧抱住，“现在我已经准备好开始一场新的冒险了！”


End file.
